


The Laws of Attraction

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #242: Attraction.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Laws of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #242: Attraction.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Laws of Attraction

~

“I don’t understand,” Ron said. “It could’ve been anyone. Why him?” 

Harry shrugged. “I’m no expert.”

Ron coughed. “I figured you could give me some insight. After all--” He paused, clearly trying to think of a polite way to put it.

“--I married a Slytherin git, too?” Harry finished, eyebrow raised. 

Ron flushed. “Yeah. But at least there was always _something_ between you and Snape. I’ve known how you felt about him since sixth year.”

“There’s no explaining the laws of attraction,” said Harry. 

Ron sighed, eyeing Ginny and Malfoy as they greeted their wedding guests. “No, I suppose not.” 

~

Approaching Severus, Harry rested a hand on his arm. Severus didn’t look at him, but he did lean closer to Harry as he finished his conversation. Then, turning towards him, Severus murmured, “You were in deep conversation with Ronald.” 

Harry smiled. “You saw that?” 

“Indeed.” 

Harry sighed. “He’s just having trouble dealing with Ginny and Draco.” 

“Something he shares with Lucius and Narcissa.” 

Harry laughed. “Don’t tell him that.” 

Severus smirked. “How did you reassure him?” 

“I’m not sure I did.” Harry shrugged. “How do you explain the laws of attraction? They just...are.”

Severus nodded, embracing him. “True enough.” 

~


End file.
